User talk:Hunter Zealot
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Fanon Awards Foxtrot started up an awards show for the wiki. It'd b greatly appreciated if you voted and posted nominations of your own. This project needs major community support. Lovelyb0nes 01:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations Hunter Zealot, after a long dead lock vote you have been selected to be December's user of the month. This is a giant honor and the entire wiki would like to congratulate you on your achievement. As a token of our appreciation we would ask you to wear this on your userpage Wear it with pride and keep up the work from the entire Mass Effect Fanon team! RE:Geno'Karam No problem. I've also deleted the TITAN article in response to the delete tag - normally, there's supposed to be a debate over whether to keep or delete an article, but since you posted the tag on your own article, and since we don't have enough people for a debate, I skipped the formalities. -- Gnostic 02:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Moveslikejager22 some of the comments your leaving are not constructive you have issues this, Hes 13 leave him alone leave constructive critisim he has good ideas you need to back off the page i'm 18 and i can read it perfectly fine you fricken bastard you need to stop this is cyber bulling at the biggest stop so please stop Moveslikejager22 02:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Moveslikejager22 RE:The Davis brothers I know Josh and Mason's articles have some major stylistic and grammatical issues, but I would appreciate it of you could tty and be a bit more tactful in your criticisms of them. That many of your criticisms are valid means nothing if the people you're criticizing decide that they would rather leave than try to fix their errors. -- Gnostic 23:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hey. I will be going on a six-week trip next week, and I don't know if I will have regular Internet access while I'm away. Would you be willing to take on Adminship while I'm away? -- Gnostic 06:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :With Gnostic being out for a while, I've decided you are the best choice to run the day to day stuff on this wiki. To lighten the load, however, I will be sure to stop by and make sure everything is in order. Lastly, I need you to be more constructive to the other users. Being an admin means you're the first person, and really the only person, users come to for help. If you disrespect our users, you prevent them from growing and becoming the kind of member you are. :If I feel you are not acting accordingly, I'll let you know. That being said, if I feel you are doing a great job, I could see this becoming a full time role for you. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for taking over for me. In answer to your question, I got into some trouble at work, and now I have to go to rehab for six weeks to get my job back. They don't allow personal computers at the facility that I'm going to, so unless they have public computers or something, it may be a while until I can edit here again. -- Gnostic 02:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Legion vs Union Hey man, I read your profile about Red Legion and I loved it. I started my own faction called the Cold Union, which is complete yet, and I put that they are a rebel group of the legion and an insurectionist group. I wanted to ask if you wanted to be involved the Union story as well as put the Union in your story. Feel free to say no. At least read the current story before anserwing. Thank you and have a nice day.Neodazero 08:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I'lll read it up and get back to you.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 03:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) What was wrong about that line? I am the only one behaving civily. In my defense, it is understandable that I would respond cynically. ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I have no stake in this but regardless just listen, Pikapi: you can't win this battle. It might seem like victory can be attained, but it can't be. I know. I battled Hunter Zealot. I lost. Just take it from me. Quit while you''re ahead. Go Bruins! 02:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry about my behavior. I am infamous for getting on the nerves of administrators, and that isn't something I am proud of. Its only that if someone else's behavior towards me turns to hostility, respect aside, I'd naturally respond angrily. It isn't my best quality, but whatever. Honestly, I don't need you to shove a ban up my ass so that it comes out my nostrils, because I don't really have any desire to edit where I am clearly not wanted. I'm not telling you for the drama of it, but I thought I should let you know. ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 14:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) input appreciated your input on my pages is appreciated. ralok 10:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) your input on the lystheni was very good, but I still need to work out some of the specifics! again, your insight and support is appreciated! I have also created a page called neo protheans, and it is definitly one of the worst pages I have created . . . some of your constructive criticism would be infinitely appreciated. ralok 16:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Recommending for suspension It is one thing to insult and deride the writing and managment abilities of an editor. It is quite another to implicitly threaten to ban an editor for complaining. In light of the fact that Dantanius has requested that all of his articles on this wiki be deleted, and in light of your previous issues with various editors, I'm afraid I will have to recommend to Chaoswolf that you be suspended from adminship, at least temporarily. Of course, in order to not appear hypocritical, I will also have to submit myself to his discretion for my own behavior this week... -- Gnostic 07:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC)